1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm system for the unexpected release of a foot brake or a hand brake in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a vehicle, even though the foot brake switch is turned on or the hand brake switch is turned on so as to indicate the stopped state of the vehicle, the vehicle moves if it is stopped on a slope or if it has an automatic transmission.